The Obedient Girl
by GemmaXoxo
Summary: Obedience was the only thing Cora taught to Regina, until the night that everything changed and Regina finally cracked. TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Cora loitered outside the bathroom staring at the clinical white walls that surrounded the hallway. The sound of the water pattering into the shower drifted through the thin wooden door. The noise was almost therapeutic and Cora allowed her mind to wander onto other things, the image of her daughter was first in her mind; what she looked like with the hot droplets of water beating down onto her pale skin. Her deep brown hair draping over her protruded collar bones and her cherry red lips. The image of that sent tingles through her body.

Cora pressed her back against the plain white door allowing herself to indulge in the sound of the music that was resonating through her ears and the thought of her daughter was more than tempting. She clenched her hand over the small glass cut door knob causing it to glow light amber. She felt a gentle heat lifting from the door knob and with little effort needed the door swung open.

A tremendous amount of steam filled the bathroom making it hard to manoeuvre around the room. Through the fogged up area the older woman noticed that the small stereo was attached to the tiled wall and with a flick of her hand the music was changed to something a bit more sexual rather than the strange sounds that Regina enjoyed listening to. The loud beats of music and the explicit sex references excited Cora. Making her body jive along to the sounds.

She sauntered over to the shower and slowly pulled the door open and admired her daughter's fine looking body as she realised how much she had changed, she was a beautiful young lady and the older woman was going to make the most of it. Regina didn't even feel the other woman's presence; usually she could sense when someone was staring at her like that but not this time.

The older woman shuffled back and began to undress herself ready to join her daughter. She released her hair from the tight bun it was encased in and let the long curls surround her chest. She effortlessly slipped her black trousers off and tossed them into the laundry bin and then removed her underwear. The red laced set trailed across the floor and the sweet scent of Regina's shampoo enticed her.

She carefully stepped into the shower and pulled the glass door shut stopping the water from trickling onto the tiled floor. She ran her finger down the middle of the other woman's back causing her to shudder and as she turned around her eyes widened at the sight of her mother naked in front of her. She tried to divert her look to somewhere that didn't contain the view of her naked mother.

"MOTHER! Why do you have to keep making this a regular thing, I'm meant to be your daughter not someone you can use as a sex toy." Regina placed one hand over her sex and wrapped her arm over her chest trying to keep any dignity that she had left.

Cora bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation, she loved it when her daughter was angry with her "Regina you can put on an act but you know you will do as I say, you always do, the obedient young lady that gives into her mother's every whim, that's what you are there's no use in denying it."

Regina looked away from the woman that was meant to protect her and directed her eyes towards the floor trying to avoid contact with her. The older woman grabbed her daughter's flushed cheeks and gripped them firmly between her hands. Regina could fill the pinch on her skin but she had no power to stop her, she had been stripped of everything even her dignity.

"Why are you doing this to me, can't we have a normal mother daughter relationship rather than you being a bitter twisted old woman, ever since my father left you have changed and I don't see why I have to be the brunt of your sick games." Regina's bottom lip quivered as she was scared of how her mother would react.

"I love you Regina you know that, I know you secretly enjoy this as much as you try and deny it, it's something you will come to love I promise." Cora grabbed onto a chunk of Regina's dark hair and tugged her head back her eyes being focused on her mother's devious look. The older woman whispered into her daughter's ear her warm breath sent shivers though her, making her body feel almost cold "You're going to be an obedient girl aren't you and if I tell you to do something then you will."

Regina nodded her head as she felt the grip get slightly tighter.

"Answer me Regina" Cora hissed.

"Yes mother I will do as you say." Regina looked down at the floor and Cora moved in closer to her daughter brushing a strand of wet hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Regina took in a deep breath as her mother's hands rubbed the inside of her leg travelling closer to her sex making their moments together even more uncomfortable. Cora diverted her eyes onto a couple of scars that were engraved into her daughter's delicate skin. She curiously ran her finger over the mark trying to figure out where it had come from. Regina's face contorted unsure of what to make of her mother's strange behaviour towards the mark.

"What is that mark? Have you been cutting yourself? You stupid girl." her voice got louder each time and it was hard to hide the feelings of anger that consumed her.

"Yes I've been cutting myself, it's the only thing I can use as an escape from you, I have no magic and no father, what else is there for me, and you might as well be dead for all I care."

Cora paused for a moment her face scrunched and her fists were clenched, the younger woman could see a spark of pure hatred flash through her eyes in that moment she was most fearful of her mother and there was no one that could stop her.

"You think I'm going to allow you to carry on this way, ruining the perfect complexion that I gave to you and making yourself look like a wreck, I don't think so young lady." Cora let out a chuckle and watched the colour drain from her daughter's face.

"Mother what do you mean?" Tears filled Regina's dark eyes and her mother placed a finger over her parted mouth before she could breathe another word. "Get on your knees Regina and don't argue with me you need to accept your punishment."

Regina fell to the bottom of the shower, her limbs felt weakened and she was too frightened to let any words escape from her mouth, her chest felt tightened and the presence of her mother lingering behind her made her feel locked into place.

Cora's hand made contact with her daughter's small butt a violent smack travelled across the skin and a stinging sensation wrapped itself over her skin. Each time was a harder smack. The older woman smiled to herself almost pleasingly.

A heated tear fell ran down Regina's cheek as she caved in to her mother's every need. The older woman stroked her hand over the red mark that was spread across her skin almost soothing the mark that she had made on her.

"Stand up" Cora demanded to Regina.

The younger woman gradually picked herself up from the bottom of the shower trying to grip onto the soap holder for support. Her butt felt tender and her mother had a mischievous grin plastered across her face.

Cora forced her against the cold surface of the shower wall and commanded for her to hold her hands above her head. She was now fully exposed with her mother's hands trailing over every part of her body making herself more familiar with the maturity of her body.

Cora's lips brushed over Regina's neck the smell of her shower gel was present on her skin. The smooth texture of her skin pleased her senses. Cora straddled herself in between her daughter's hips and made small circular motions their bodies intertwining with each other. She could sense the other woman's fear which made the experience even more exhilarating.

Regina pulled her head away from her mother's body trying to resist the touch. All she could picture was killing her mother which made things slightly more bearable. Cora tried to force her tongue into her daughter's mouth trying to gain entry. Regina forced her lips together tightly trying to stop the contact with her mother's mouth, it was no good her mouth seemed to release itself under the pressure allowing her mother to gain access that she wanted so badly. Her tongue massaged around her daughter's warm mouth her lips pressed firmly against Regina's.

The older woman reluctantly released her tongue from the other woman's mouth and guided her hand onto her breasts. Regina's hands gripped onto her mother's perfectly round breasts the feel of her smooth skin was caressed in between her fingertips.

She teased her perfectly pink nipples in between her nimble fingers and watched her mother's expression change as she felt the intensity of her touch. Cora then instructed for Regina to bend down again but this time was for a completely different reason.

The younger woman reluctantly brought herself down to the bottom of the shower again the hot water pelting down onto her naked body and under the watchful eye of her scheming mother. "I want you to put your tongue deep inside of me I want you to make me scream in ultimate pleasure, you will be the obedient girl you always have been." Cora's eyes narrowed onto Regina as she followed her every move.

Regina parted her mother's legs and traced her tongue on the inside of her leg, making her knees go weak and her body caved in to her daughters touch. The younger woman slowly trailed her tongue over her clit teasing it with every lick. Cora could feel her body changing and a wash of heat came over her.

She held her hand over Regina's head encouraging her to carry on faster and harder. "I want you to bite me and make me cum for you Regina, I think you can manage to do that for your mother. "Her breathing was heavier and it was harder to keep herself upright.

The older woman thrusted her hips forward throwing her back against the wall trying to give herself some support. Cora could feel her body shaking and her screams of her daughter's name became louder each time.

Cora let out a much louder scream than before and released her daughter from her grip. She let out a deep breath and stood still for a moment trying to catch her breath back.

Regina slid down the hard tiled surrounds of the shower and turned off the shower head letting the goose bumps form over her wrinkled skin. A cold chill entered into the shower and the sound of her mother in the bedroom frightened the younger woman there was no way of knowing what she had planned next.

The dark haired woman's throat was dry and it was hard to focus her thoughts onto anything else. She felt emotionally drained as if all of energy had been sucked out of her.

Her head fell into her hands and the last tears she could muster fell from her eyes and the feeling of dirtiness still contained her and it was something she couldn't wash away.

She slid the glass door open managing to bring herself out of the security of the enclosed space. A large towel was resting on the radiator which she quickly grabbed and wrapped around herself. The soft feeling of the fabric against her skin was relaxing and out of the corner of her eye she could see the red marks that her mother had left her with.

After drying herself Regina wore the red silk nightie that her mother had left for her, it was more revealing that she liked but at least it would be able to cover her for a short while.

Cora stared intently at her daughter taking notice of what she was wearing. The red silk accentuated her perfect curves and made an interesting contrast against her dark hair. The older woman was laid on her side and patted the bed with a seductive look about her almost trying to encourage Regina to join her.

Regina anxiously made her way over the double bed that was adorned with golden satin sheets and a bundle of cushions pushed towards the silver headboard. Her mother managed to slip into a different pair of lingerie this time they were laced with small diamanté detailing across the hem and they were deep purple.

The older woman took control of her daughter guiding her towards the back of the bed. She placed her head on one of the satin cushions and removed the red nightie that was covering her.

Cora moved in closer and felt the warmth of the other woman's body against her own. Regina tried to squirm away from her mother's grip but there was no point in fighting it as she had no power over her. The older woman sent kisses down Regina's neck sucking and nibbling on it in order to leave her mark.

Her hands nestled through Regina's short hair gripping onto it gently biting over her ear lobe. The younger woman's expression remained the same and her body felt tense and different to the other times that her mother had done this.

Cora admired her daughter's perfectly shaped breasts pressing her lips into her chest, savouring the sweet scent that lingered on her skin.

The older woman could feel an intense heat in her thigh area making her panties wet with excitement.

She trailed kisses down her perfectly smooth stomach, circling her tongue around her bellybutton making Regina's eyes flutter.

Cora's tongue sketched over Regina's clit, two fingers penetrating into her sex; as much as she tried she couldn't stop her body from denying the pleasure. Her hips jolted forward, her fingers deepened into her warmed sex, Cora's thumb rubbing over Regina's clit, she wanted to stop herself from enjoying it but her body caved in and she felt herself becoming more aroused.

Cora made the entrance of her fingers deeper, reaching her daughters G spot making her toes curl up and her hips jolted forward.

She felt a rush of energy and she reached her climax she flopped to the bed and her mother grinned in satisfaction.

Regina took a moment to catch her breath back and quickly exited her mother's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the darkened room; there she was laid in her bed the silk covers draped over her body. Images of what happened under her command still haunt my every thought. It's hard to sleep sometimes even hard to breath. No one should feel like that especially not by someone that is related to you. The woman that had made my life a misery, the one person that was supposed to protect me from everything, instead she was a bitter spiteful old woman. Her mouth was parted open almost an evil through the pain that she inflicted on me. I was only a young girl but they didn't make any difference she carried on anyway, nothing could stop her she was uncontrollable.

There was a cold feeling that came over my body; it made it hard to move as if my limbs had been frozen, fear took over, how someone could be scared of their own mother. It wasn't normal nothing in my childhood was right, my father left and made me stay with her, how could he do that to me?

I stared outside the bedroom window which allowed a small shed of light to enter the dismal room. The scent of the perfume she always wore still lingered in the room. The scent that was enough to make my stomach turn.

She didn't even sense I was in the room, her breathing was heavy and her wavy brown hair was smothered over her face. With a bit of luck she might choke on it but that wouldn't happen to me, I'd have to do something myself.

I remembered from my childhood she would keep a small silver dagger in the drawer in her bedside cabinet but it was always locked which gave her the advantage because she was the only person that could open it.

I needed to find that key, it would be my only way to escape my childhood and to escape her clutches. If only I could find it. I frantically searched around the room being careful to reduce the amount of noise as I couldn't afford for her to wake up.

I rummaged through the closet, in all the small boxes that she had collected over the years, I even checked the under the bed, but nothing. The only place I didn't think of was my actual mother. I carefully pulled the cover away from her avoiding looking at her exposed body. Round her neck was the key I was desperate to have. I pulled at it gently and somehow it managed to break free. She didn't awake from her slumber she must have been out of it which gave me my chance.

I pushed the key into the lock, but something stopped me in my tracks just as the drawer opened. Her wrinkled hand was brushing over my shoulder; it sent shivers down my spine, was I now trapped or was there still a way out.

I heard her laugh the sinister sound that shook me to the core, the grip became tighter and she gave me that look as if she was winning, but I had the upper hand this time.

I reached into the small wooden drawer and grabbed the dagger from where it had been resting; she was too busy looking at me plotting her next move to even think about what I could be doing.

The cold metal of the dagger brushed against my fingers, I could feel how much damage it could cause in just that moment the handle offered me the perfect grip. I clenched it in between my hands as tight as my muscles could handle. I raised it above my head and my mother's expression soon changed, she was no longer laughing instead she was the one that was terrified.

It was the first time that I had power over her I forced the dagger into her chest, it penetrated her skin and it went in deeper each time, a spray of blood splattered across my face her chest became redder each time.

I twisted the dagger a few times, I wanted her to feel the pain that I went through, I wanted her to know what it felt like to have someone else being in control. She played me like her puppet but not any more I was the one pulling the strings.

I watched the colour drain from her weakened body, her skin became as white as a sheet and the blood poured out uncontrollably. I slowly moved myself away from her the beads of sweat dripped from my forehead and my hands were clammy. I grabbed a cloth from the draw and wiped the blood from the smooth metal blade.

I pressed myself against the confines of the bathroom wall, I let my body drop sliding down onto the floor, The ordeal was finally over and I felt no remorse for killing my own mother.


End file.
